


Never Stop

by alyyks



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Post-Order 66
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 15:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyyks/pseuds/alyyks
Summary: She has time in front of her.





	Never Stop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/gifts).



> Fill for coll's drabble challenge prompt, “Ahsoka Tano, wasting time.”

Ahsoka Tano, left, saw her world disappear like the stars winking out of the sky, lived. She didn't stop, never did stop—running, fighting, doing the right that the Force whispered. Stopping was wasting time and lives, stopping was an impossibility.

In her studies, she had learned of philosophers and warriors and scholars gone centuries before her birth, lives lived and time gone. It was one thing to read of histories. It was another to live in troubled times, feeling things, threads, possibilities running through unsubstantial fingers.

There was no time to waste.

There were plans to set, knowledge to find, people to recruit, hope to keep at all costs for a rag-tag army growing by the hour. From an out-manned, outgunned, outnumbered group functioning on sleep-deprivation and half-broken ships, they were turning into an Alliance built on shoulders who had never known how to bow down to evil.

Ahsoka could feel the Force in all things. In her meditations, there was an invisible thread running ahead, other than time, other than duty. She could not, would not stand still for the change coming for her and the galaxy.

There was no time to waste and she was alive.


End file.
